


Rind-zo

by H0n0redGh0st



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bulging muscles, Hanzo has a type, M/M, Secret swooning, Watermelon Crushing, coy ass old man being a jerk, enjoy anyways!, middle aged man cannot help his kinks, this is a short little tumblr rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n0redGh0st/pseuds/H0n0redGh0st
Summary: Hanzo needs a little help, sees an opportunity, and takes it. Reinhardt is more than happy to show off his impressive skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend over on Tumblr posted **[this](http://iironhardt.tumblr.com/post/158011439334/iironhardt-reaper-gets-all-the-credit-for-them)** and we had a bit of back and forth. Needless to say, Hanzo certainly has a new interest. Bless them. Apologies for the brevity but it was just a back and forth blurb! ALSO There is a discord I heard running around, mind if y'all could drop me a link? TwT

“Reinhardt… It seems that I have nothing to open this watermelon with. Could you please help me with this predicament?” He holds up a rather hefty watermelon, staring around it and down at his thick thighs.

Reinhardt took the watermelon, hefting it experimentally in his hand. “You know I’m sure we’ve got a knife around here somewhere. I’ll help you look.”

Hanzo shuffles from foot to foot, trying to not seem to put out that he was even thinking of going to get a knife after he heard those rumors. He just simply had to know. “Well… I was thinking maybe you could, you know, with your um…” He fumbles for a moment before gesturing to Reinhardt’s thighs.

“With my what?” Reinhardt asks, feigning ignorance. He knew what Hanzo was asking for, of course, but he wanted to make him say it. The archer was, after all, far too adorable when he blushed. _**“…And do be specific.”**_

Hanzo looked at Reinhardt with disdain. “Oh you know-” Indeed there went his cheeks, burning with annoyance at having to spit it out rather than having mercy taken on him,“Ugh! Please break the melon between your,” His voice lowered to a whisper, “Your thighs.”

Reinhardt erupted in a veritable earthquake of laughter at Hanzo’s request. It was hard to say what was most endearing about the whole thing; Hanzo’s blush, his obvious annoyance, or the furtive tone of his voice, as if Reinhardt having legs was some sort of shameful secret. “Was that so hard?” Reinhardt chuckled, giving Hanzo’s hair an affectionate ruffle with his free hand. “You have only to ask, _kleiner drache._ ”

Within the space of a few moments and with only the barest minimum of age-related complaints Reinhardt had seated himself on the kitchen floor, boxers hiked up and legs hooked together at the ankles, watermelon nestled snugly between his powerful thighs. Never in all his sixty years has he been able to pass up the opportunity to put on a show, why start now? Reinhardt flexed his legs slowly, watching Hanzo as he did so. The archer could not have been more oblivious, eyes glued as they were to the bulge and flex of the huge muscles in the old knight’s thighs. Time may have softened the edges of Reinhardt’s once absurdly-chiseled physique somewhat, but the muscle hidden underneath was as powerful and unforgiving as ever.

With a gritting of teeth and a last hard flex the rind split with a loud crack, spraying sticky, pinkish juice across Reinhardt’s lap and much of the kitchen floor. Grinning smugly, he raised his lopsided gaze back to Hanzo. The archer’s face had turned a red that was only a few shades removed from the vivid chunks of fruit running down the inside of Reinhardt’s thick thighs, his eyes carefully tracing the sticky, glistening trails of juice that dripped down the valleys of flesh that outlined each bulging muscle.

Hanzo absentmindedly licked his lips as he watched a drip travel slowly down to the dimple created by the flexed muscle. Suddenly he was aware that Reinhardt was awaiting his approval, how long had he been standing there staring like some fool?! “ Thank you for your most impressive show of force. The rumors were true.” He swallowed thickly as he stepped into the mess on the floor, blatantly ignoring how the heat from his cheeks had worked down his body. “Do you need any help cleaning up?” The words tumbled out of him before he was even registering what he had thought. Well, he had asked him to open the melon, cleaning him up was the least he could offer. Who wouldn’t want to drag their tongue along the plains and valleys to the summit of that sturdily built frame?

The hair that was bordering on bedhead thanks to Reinhardt was nervously smoothed back into place before the rinds were picked up. The side that had toppled was placed on the counter-top while the other half was still snugly wedged between those enticing, muscular thighs. Reinhardt’s huff of an amused chuckle startled him out of staring for the umpteenth time and he grew flustered. Maybe it was Reinhardt’s turn to feel some of the heat. He boldly dove his hand between the rind and Reinhardt’s obvious heft, sparing only a brief glance. Reinhardt still looked as smug as ever. Oh. It could be because the hardness that he thought was the rind was actually muscle. That he couldn’t stop squeezing. _Whoever is listening to this silent prayer, please allow me to be held so snugly like the melon but not be crushed. Thank you._


End file.
